


Shorts and other Articles

by Roddas



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roddas/pseuds/Roddas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot stuff, most likely the results of requests or venting,500 words or less</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy Disorientation

Scrambling. There was great deal of scrambling. He'd turn once, looking at all that surrounded him, eyes darting, looking at all the objects again. He'd go to pick up one item, no it wasn't the right one. Then set it down again. He turned twice now, frantic hands going over what had been gone over 10 times already. Why couldn't he find it.

Wings perking, quiet muttering , stuttering, stopping as the seeker looked but found nothing. Again.

Looking at him made Predaking feel stressed out, he couldn't imagine how Starscream felt. It appeared he felt this often, as this display seemed almost ritual now occurring daily.

Before he could move, there was a clinking sound then a crash of delicate glass on hard floor.

_"Ugh!"_

Grumbling followed as the seeker picked up the pieces of glass, he straightened to put the glass on the worktable as Predaking drew near, and reached to the table and almost magically plucked the offending object that had eluded the commander for so long off the surface.

_" How did I not see that!!"_ Came the shrill thank you as it was snatched from his hand _" It was right in front of my -"_

A large hand on his shoulder. Unfamiliar in a sense that it was so familiar with the seekers sense of being. He stiffened slightly under its weight. It was a nice weight, warm and comforting to him ,even as his mind still felt jumbled and jittered, with his head feeling oddly full and disoriented.

A deep swelling was suddenly felt in his throat, as he realized how grateful he was to have someone to physically just, stop him, from time to time. Who knew without words when to reach out and calm him ,even for a moment.

Then the swelling feeling was immediately severed, and its corpse disposed of. There was work to do. Now wasn't the time for sappiness.

The hand left his shoulder, and Starscream awkwardly muttered a small sound that may have been a thank you and then trundled off, in a most unseeker-like fashion.

The predacon gave a small nod to the flier as it hurried down the hall, and then turned to the mess on the table and began sorting it out. Maybe it would be less stressful then.

* * *

 


	2. Unsolicited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble based off [@cataradical](http://tmblr.co/mkvIDXRWTlOrPC6vSr7jznQ) headcanon post about Cosmos [HERE](http://roddaxios.tumblr.com/post/139019777042)

_**blip blip**_

The notification lit up his visor, blinking, insistent and waiting. Cosmos huffed and tried to ignore it. He was trying to focus on his work.

_** blip blip**_

There was another now, the notification showing more than one impending messages.

Cosmos wasn't even sure how bot's got his number. He was sure to unlist himself off any index or public forum and yet almost daily he'd receive many messages.

He hated the insistent red light and flashing, it was so distracting . With a sigh of defeat, he quickly opened and closed the messages, hoping he would see nothing of-

well no, that was too much hope, he for sure saw the unsolicited picture and it was  searing itself like a first degree burn in the back of his mind.

How many lewd messages could someone get before people go the point? All his public profiles were flagged with a big DO NOT CONTACT!!! sign and yet somehow bots seem to misread this as "YES PLEASE CONTACT ME WITH TELLING HOW YOU'D LIKE TO FRAG ME REALLY!!!"

He supposed at some point it was flattering that so many bots were into his big frame. Sure he had more armor than most bots but that didn't mean he wanted more attention! Well, not this attention!

Blaster had suggested he send them to a public shaming forum, which seemed like a fitting revenge, but cosmos was afraid this would attract more attention. He was contemplating disabling his inbox but what if Blaster or someone he actually liked tried to contact him? This was all incredibly bothersome.

Irritably , he began to update his spam filter, again. He'd have to expand the list of blacklisted words and bots. At this rate he'd have to upgrade the extension's memory capacity.

He had just turned back to his work when another notification popped up.

_** blip blip**_

This was getting ridiculous.


End file.
